Return To Me
by EternalMeow
Summary: Cast back to her own time, not only does Kagome have to cope with loosing all of her friends, but the love of her life. Now, starting a new highschool, and meeting a charming 'prince' can she forget about Youko? Or is he closer than he seems? IYxYYH
1. Chapter 1

"I wish for him to live again." The air around her glowed a misty pink as Kagome said those single words, wishing to the jewel hoping for yet another chance to see this through, to allow the one she loved another life, even if it was one without her. "Your wish will be granted, in return for this, you must forever return to your time, are you willing?" She glimpse about all her friends, receiving nods from them. "Yes, I am willing to leave this life behind." This mist began to clear, leaving the scene of a once great battle open, slain demons littering the ground, one among all of them catching the priestess's eye. "Youko…" With those words, she too departed from this world, thrown with unbelievable force into the well near by. "Farewell, Kagome."

"It's over… It's all over…" She knew this was coming, she had made the wish, but never had she truly realized how much it would pain her to never see the people she loved in that time again. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo… Everyone I'm sorry…" She cried, holding herself tightly, wishing for the warmth of the one she loved. "Please… Just let him live…" Though she knew she wouldn't ever see him again, the fact that he had risked his life for, taking that last tentacle to the- no she wouldn't think about it, she wouldn't remember. He was alive now and living happily.

She wobbled out of the well house, greeted by her mother walking up the shrine stars. "Oh Kagome darling, welcome home." She began to cry again, and her mother instantly dropped her the bags she had been carrying and opened her arms for her distressed daughter, who gladly pooled herself into the warmth of her mother's embrace. "Oh mom.. It's over, it's all over… I'm here… For good.." With those words, her mother too began to cry, glad her daughter had made it through that chapter of her life and had returned safely to her. "Kagome, mom?" Souta came up the shrine stairs with one of his little friends, a red headed boy about his age. "Souta, Kagome is home for good..!" Souta ran to his mother and sister, leaving his friend behind in confusion, for the hugs to his sister.

"Dinner is wonderful Mrs. Higurashi." Souta's friend said, smiling a charming smile at the female head of the table. "Why thank you Soshi, you are welcome anytime." She smiled back at him, taking a sip of her water. 'Man, what a cute kid, if she was a couple year-" Kagome stopped herself with a shake of the head, she wasn't ready to think like that. "Miss Kagome," She looked up at her name being called. "How does a girl get to become a beauty such as yourself?" She blushed, this kid was alright, he was probably popular with all the girls around school. "Soshi, you are quite the little charmer, who taught you to be like this?" She asked him, watching a small smile form on his lips. "Females are delicate flowers, each one gorgeous in her own way, and should be treated with respect." The two females at the table giggled at this boy, he was quite the amazing, he knew the right words to get any girl for him. "Soshi, you are so weird, come on. Let's go play video games!" Soshi nodded, putting his chopsticks down. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi for not only the lovely dinner, but for allowing me to be in the presence of to such amazing goddesses." He stood and left the room following after Souta. "That kid is my favorite of all Souta's friends." Kagome chimed, giggling as her mother nodded in agreement.

An hour passed after dinner, of Kagome sitting and watching her brother and his friend play video games, while her mother went to bed, having to be up early in the morning for work. "Soshi, it's getting late. Is someone coming to pick you up? Or do you want us to walk you home?" The young red head looked up to her, dark brown eyes shining. "My brother should be here soon. I suppose Souta and I could go wait outside for him. Would you join us Miss Kagome?" She smiled, and nodded to him. "Alright, but it is cold outside so you two put on your sweatshirts while I go up and put on mine." She went up the stairs toward her room, picking up a black sweatshirt with a little white kitty on it, and also a white beanie with a little black kitty on it, put them both on and went back downstairs.

"Miss Kagome, you should be starting high school soon, yes?" She nodded, noticing that Souta was having his turn on the Game boy the two had been passing back and forth. "Yes, why?" He looked at her with those amused dark eyes of his. "What school will you be attending?" She thought for a moment, trying to think of the name her mother had told her she would be transferring to. "I believe I will be starting tomorrow at… Seisyu…" She didn't miss the light in his eyes become brighter at this tad bit of information. "That's where my older brother goes! Want me to ask him to show you around tomorrow, since it will be your first day?" Before she could answer a voice interrupted their conversation. "Soshi, are you ready to go?"

When Kagome looked up, she felt her heartbeat speed up, the man who had called to Soshi, must have been his older brother, because he had long red hair, similar to the young boy, and green eyes that she felt herself melt into. "Suuichi, this is Kagome, she is Souta's older sister. She is going to start at your school tomorrow, do you think you could show her around? And I could come with you to pick her up, that way I could walk with Souta." The red head known as Suuichi nodded to his younger brother, coming toward Kagome, taking her hand in his own and giving it a light kiss, and bowing to her at the same time. "I would be honored."

By this time, Kagome's face was more flushed than she had ever felt possible. "Thank you so much." She bowed to him, and hurried inside, fearing her blush being seen far to much. "Sorry about her, she can be really weird sometimes. So I'll see you tomorrow than?" Soshi nodded, as did his brother. "Alright then. Bye." Souta waved and headed inside, looking back for only a second to see the two redheads drift off down the stairs.

"Miss Kagome she is pretty isn't she?" Soshi spoke up to his older brother, walking in step with him. "Yes she truly is, so much sadness in her eyes though." The younger brother nodded in agreement. "Yes, I wondered all night why, she seemed very happy in her home life. But Souta told me the reason I had never seen her around is because she was often sickly." Suuichi nodded, keeping to his thoughts, slightly nervous Youko had not spoke since they had spotted the female. It was something rare that Youko didn't comment on a female's looks, and Kagome was for sure a girl he would be very intent on commenting on. He looked toward his little brother, finding him also in a deep thought, and decided not to press on what could make the boy think so hard, he normally was very carefree around his brother and this was an odd change of events. "We're home, go on upstairs and get ready for bed, mother should already be asleep." It's not that it was late, their mother had just been in a very depressed state as of lately, it was about the time many years ago that Soshi's father had abandoned them before Soshi was born. 'Oh mother, why didn't I see him for his true nature.' He was young then, and even though Youko had told him the man was bad, he hadn't listened. Soon they reached home, and were headed up the stairs. "Good Night." The brothers said at the same time, going into their respective rooms to ready themselves for a good night's rest.

'Kagome…' Youko's voice sounded through Suuichi's head late into the night. 'Why now must you think about that girl? I am trying to sleep.' There was a moment of silence. 'It can't be her, it can't… All those years ago.. She looks the exact same.' Suuichi sat up, looking extremely confused by these sudden words spoken by his demon counterpart. 'What to you mean?' There was moments of silence to follow, until Suuichi felt a pull at his inner spirit. 'Youko, what are you doing?!' He shouted inside his head, as he slowly felt himself beginning to change. 'Sorry, I need the body for awhile. Get some sleep.' And within a few seconds in all his glory stood Youko, the Silver Fox. "Kagome, I know the chances are slim.. But I hope it's you…"


	2. Chapter 2

The cold air only made him move faster, he could smell her scent briefly amongst the mass of other throughout the large city. "Kagome.." He whispered into the cold wind, well aware of the fact he was nearing her home, and that he had a little guest following close behind him. "Hiei." The silver fox grinned, stopping atop a tree right outside Kagome's home to speak with the short demon. "Fox, what are you doing?" The normally stoic Hiei questioned his eyes burning with a need to know. "It's her, I know it Hiei, it spells of her, it looks of her, the same name!" Hiei saw a look in his fox friend's eyes he had never seen before, and it through him off guard. "Who, and why do you care about a mere human?" Youko's eyes drifted to the house of that 'mere human'. "I love her." Hiei nearly chocked, staring at the fox in question. "Her, you mean the woman you spoke of more than five-hundred years ago?" Youko nodded, feeling his nose twitch in delight at her scent being so close. "Hn." That's all the short demon said, before he was off in a flash of black, to who knows where.

With the skill he had developed all those many years ago, Youko was inside the house and outside his love's room. 'Is it you Kagome? What if you don't remember? Will I scare you?' He thought those things in fear. "Youko…" Her voice was soft and sobs followed it, it had to be her, Kagome that is. "Kagome.." He entered her room, finding the smell of her intoxicating. Peering around, he was greeted with the sight of her snoozing on her bed, her eyes red and puffy? Had she been crying for him, all these years? "Youko…" She said in her sleep again, taking in a deep breath. "Kagome.. I'm here…" He came to her side, bringing her sleeping form to his arms. 'Youko don't touch her!' Suuichi screamed in his mind' The silver fox only smirked in return to his red headed companions fears. "Kagome, please awaken…" He shook her gently. "Youko, you dumb jerk, what do you want-" She stopped short, looking up at him, he was just as she remembered, here and now in front of her. "Youko!" She trusted herself into his arms, crying tears of joy. "This is a dream, you aren't really.. Just another dream of us having another chance…" He shook his head, pulling her arms distance away from him, to take in her form. "Trust me, if you were dreaming, I would be doing more than just looking at you." She blushed and lightly hit him on the head. "It is you…" He nodded, taking her lips to his own, as he had done so many times before.

He pulled at the buttons on the night shirt she wore, giving himself enough skin to play with. "Youko…!" Kagome gasped as he had exposed most of her upper half. "Don't speak, you will enjoy this.." She shut her mouth the second his touched the nape of her neck. Grazing his fangs over her, sucking with the utmost gentleness. When she moaned, he found himself intoxicated, pulling his body to rest on top of her, sucking endlessly at her soft neck. His lips trailed carefully down her neck and shoulders, leaving little hickeys like a trail. He unclasped more buttons, so her braless breast showed in the moon light. "Youko!" She flushed, pulling up her arms to hide. "Do not hide. I want to see you…" Even though it was fairly dark, with only the moon light giving them light, the silver fox had no problem, tis a demon trait to see things in the dark. She relaxed her arms, letting him with his way at her breast. "Youk…" She didn't finish his name, the pleasure of his teeth grinding at her excreted nipple stopped him, creating a hot flood between her legs. The smell of her arousal drove him crazy, he had to stop before it was to late. He jumped off of her in a flash, leaving her unbuttoned.

"Good night…" He smiled down at her, as he tucked her into bed. "Do you have to leave..?" He nodded, looking down at her shoulders, complete with neat little hickeys made just by him. "Yes, but trust me I'll be back." He noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "Give me your hand." The priestess did as he told her, and gave her hand to him. "Feel this?" He put her hand between his legs, to feel the hard member hiding beneath the clothing. "Youko…" She was blushed darkly, and tried to take her hand back, but he did not allow it. "You drive me crazy Kagome, I can't stay away from you. I want you as my mate, and until that night, I want you pure..." He whispered heavily, dropping her hand, and himself down to rest on top of her again, the blanket between them. "It's been five hundred since I've seen you, since I had touched you. I find it hard to control myself." He stopped for a moment, to touch his lips to her neck. "But trust me, when I mate with you, in my own body, I want you to be as innocent as you have been all your life." She was beat red by this point, and nodded. "But wait, what do you mean your own body?" He smirked down at her, still as curious as ever. He would tell her what happened to him another time, now he had to return, his time was short. "I must be going." And off he was, not before dropping a sleeping herb to her.

'And another thing Youko!' Suuichi continued to yell in his mind at the fox demon whom resided there. 'Shut up already, I understand, red.' Suuichi rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on, at least Youko hadn't been in much of an arguing mood. "Suuichi, we're here." Soshi, the other young red head, grinned up at his elder brother in excitement. "I can't wait to see Miss Kagome! I wonder if she is as pretty in the morning as she is the rest of the time!" The older red head smiled fondly at his younger brother's crush. "I bet she is." Soshi continued on with his words of Kagome as they traveled up the stairs to the Shrine. 'I swear if he doesn't stop talking about my Kagome-' Suuichi cut him off with a firm growl in the head. 'Your Kagome? And don't you touch my, our, little brother.' The red headed counterpart thought Youko had been silenced do to him, but was mistaken when he turned his up to see Kagome smiling at them. No more sadness showed in her dark eyes as if she had been cured over night.

"Ready to go?" She smiled happily, jumping up in down in excitement. 'How many times have I told her no to do that unless she wants me too-' Youko stopped, if he was more than a spirit inside a human body, he was sure he would be grinning massively right now, sending mental images through his and Suuichi's brain about Kagome. "Um yes… Let's." Suuichi tried to keep himself calm as he felt something beginning down below. 'Youko stop!' He eyed Kagome walking in front of him, the black skirt wasn't helping much, it showed her legs, strong shapely as though she did a lot of running. 'Why…?' He felt his eyes wandering to the hem of her skirt as with certain steps it would get higher than normal.

Kagome talked with Soshi and Souta up ahead of Suuichi, fondly taking in all the compliments Soshi gave her, and the disgusted looks from her younger brother. "Well see you guy's later!" She waved to the two younger boys, as they crossed the street, headed to their school. "Well I guess it's just you and I now." She smiled cheerily. He gave a court nod, thinking up some sort of conversation. "So, do you do any sports?" He questioned, wanting to know if that's why she had such a fit toned body. 'Nope' Youko answered the question for Kagome, though she didn't know it. "No, why?" He shook his head, telling her he was just curious. "I'm more into legends and stuff." He thought for a second on how to reply to this. "I'm into them a bit also, why don't you tell me a legend you know, and I'll tell you one I know?" She nodded, laughing ready to tell him not only a legend, but a life story. "Here goes"

She spoke to him, telling him of all the adventures on the quest for the Jewel of Four Souls, naming the character of herself as, the young priestess. She spoke of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Also told him about Naraku, and how he tried to many times destroy the odd group that formed around the priestess, how Kikyo was brought back to life and existed only on pure hate, and the need to vanish Inuyasha and take revenge on Naraku. When she got to the part of her falling in love, she only said a few words on this, "The priestess met a cunning silver fox, and fell deeply in love with him, but their fate was met by a cruel end. You see the fox sacrificed his life for her, taking the tentacle that was meant to kill her, the priestess made a wish on the jewel to restore the demon she loved, but in return she had to return from where she came, and never see any of them again."

She finished her legend just as they reached the school gates. "Wow, sorry.. I guess you will have to tell me your legend later." She muttered, looking around the school yard, it was quite a large school, and it looked like people here enjoyed themselves. "Well come on, I'll take you to get your schedule." Together they walked, getting very angry looks from girls as they passed in the halls. "Is it just me, or are those girls looking like they want to kill me?" She whispered to the red head guiding her. "I pretty sure they are jealous… You see… Well.." He tried to explain feeling a little more then embarrassed by this weird twist of fate he was given. 'I blame Youko' He thought before finishing his sentence to the girl he had been speaking to. "Around school, girls have been make fan clubs, stalking me, confessing love… And well, it's quite awkward and all." He muttered, opening the door to the office for her. "Well hello Suuichi! What do you have here?" Said a man she only assumed to be the Principal. "This is Higurashi, Kagome." The Principal seemed to look her over, making sure she was wearing the correct uniform. "Alright, let me get her schedule." He disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a piece of paper. "Thank you sir." They bowed together before taking their leave to the hallway outside the office.

"Well, do I have any classes with you?" She questioned, biting her lip, hoping for at least one person she knew to be in her class. He nodded in easement. "Yes we have Advanced Theatre together, fourth hour. That's lucky. It means we'll have lunch together." She sighed in relief, just as the bell rang. "Thank you Suuichi, I think I can find my way." She smiled, heading toward the direction she was sure her class was in. "Good luck Kagome." He smiled, turning toward his own class direction. 'And my rabid fan girls not chase after you.'

Kagome could feel it, as soon as she had walked into the doors, girls glared angrily at her, and males just stared at her in surprise as to how cute the new girl was. "Sorry I am late, I got a little lost." She bowed to the teacher, who smirked. "Take your seat Kagome." She looked up to see a dark haired male, at first glance she had never met him before, but upon closer inspection, she found him to be none other than Sesshomaru, those golden eyes did not lie to her. "Everyone this is Miss Higurashi, Kagome. She is new here, make her feel welcome. Or else." He glared at the students who seemed to visibly shake in fear. "My name is Mr. Takmina, if you have any questions just ask." He smiled friendly at her, amusement flashed in his eyes at how she seemed to be so shocked to see him after all these years. "Now please take your seat, right there." He pointed to a seat up front between two sleeping boys. "Yes, Lord." She muttered under her breath knowing very well he could hear her.

Class went on slowly, as Sesshomaru taught them English verbs and what not, Kagome could see why the boys she sat between had fallen asleep, she shifted brushing against the dark haired one to her left, he awakened, looking up at her with dark brown eyes. "Class I'll be back, do anything wrong and…" He didn't have to finish, just gave them a pricing glare, and walked out to do who knows what. "Who are you?" The dark haired male said, watching her like a hawk. "Um, I'm Kagome, I just transferred here.." He nodded, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Urameshi, Yusuke, and this…" He said, reaching over to hit the sleeping red head on the other side of Kagome. "Is a moron!" The sleeping red head woke up, glaring a Yusuke sleepily. "I'm not a moron I'm the great Kuwabara, Kazuma!" Kagome giggled at the two as the argued back and forth. "It's nice to meet you both.. I wonder, could you both look if I have any other classes with you, I might need a little help getting around…" They nodded, looking over her schedule, fighting all the way. "Well I've got just about every class with you, except fourth hour!" Yusuke grinned. "I've only got this class with the pretty girl.. Woe is me!" Kuwabara whined, as Kagome twitched slightly. "My name is Kagome…"

Sesshomaru returned to the class room, to here everyone speaking. "Class." They all froze and looked at him, holding their breath in fear. "Just because I hate you, and you annoy me. Guess what you have to do?" The groaned knowing what was to come next. "Write me a letter telling me how stupid you are, in five hundred words." A small glimmer of hope spread through some of them, that is till the next words following. "Oh! Was that hope I saw? Well I don't like hope, so guess what? Write it in English." People groaned, rubbing their heads, some people cried, some plotted not to do the paper. "OH, and don't think about not doing it, it's half your grade." All hope was abandoned for everyone except Kagome. "Mr. Takmina?" She raised her hand, waiting for Sesshomaru to answer her. "Yes Kagome?" He smiled happily at the students pain. "Um, since I am new here, and haven't learned as much as the other students, can I be excused from this?" He stared at her a second, but got those eyes, those terrible eyes that she had always given him. "Yes, and because I like you, you can pick three people to also not do the assignment.." She looked around the room, as people pleaded with her to save them. "I choose, Yusuke and Kuwabara.." She said for the first two, noting that they were the only people she would consider friends, they in return cheered happily.. "So, the last one, either you guys fight to the death, or someone pays me." People began to offer her large amounts of money. Oh yes, this was going to be a great year in Sesshomaru's class.

"That was the greatest class ever!" Kagome grinned as she followed Yusuke toward their second hour, happily counting the money she had 'earned'. "Hell yeah it was, seriously. Thanks Kagome, if I had to do that shit, I would have died." She laughed with him, free of doing work in their English class. "What class is it we have next?" Kagome asked, to lazy to remove her schedule from her bag. "Um.." Yusuke seemed to be thinking about it for a while, it was the class he never went too. "Oh yeah… It's… That one class you have to cook it…" He grumbled, really not wanting to spend time it that class. "Yay! I am good at cooking. This is going to be a piece of cake!" She pulled Yusuke along quickly behind her, ever so excited to get to where she was headed.


End file.
